


cherry (darling, i fall to pieces)

by geniewish



Series: wolfpuppies smuts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changhyuk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Theres a lot of it, Wolfpup, ass squeezing?, boys with insane stamina, but its like their first time tgt u get me, long distance relationship except they met, the title is dedicated to kyuns cherry bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: Minhyuk thinks he got incredibly lucky with the boy he met online.





	cherry (darling, i fall to pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on and acts as an update to the au i posted on twt, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/chaeleggiewon/status/1110213088849076226)  
> you don't need to read the au to understand this oneshot though, it can be read as a separate piece uwu
> 
> the title is taken from lana del rey - cherry!! please listen to the song, you can refer to it every time you need thotty thoughts for free
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

This cool frosty Saturday of Boston’s winter is probably the best day Minhyuk has ever had. 

In simple words, he met his boyfriend for the first time since they started dating long-distance about five weeks ago. It’s the built-up anticipation that drove him absolutely crazy today, it’s the sudden, explosive realization that he can finally touch what he couldn’t before, it’s the unbelievably sweet reality that did nothing but boost the way he feels for Changkyun. From holding the small boy in his arms in the airport to squeezing his hand as they strolled through the streets to holding him again now, in Changkyun’s room, Minhyuk ticks every single second of today as a treasure. 

He will stay in Boston for a whole week, but even if every minute is filled with Changkyun and basically only Changkyun, it isn’t enough to compensate for all the long (two) months they spent texting and tweeting, sending selfies and screenshotting their late night FaceTime conversations, dreaming of one day talking just like that face-to-face. 

And isn’t Changkyun simply the best to talk to. He listens well, and his expression is unconsciously serious and little gloomy, brows straight and mouth small and tensed, but a single awkwardly stuttered word can break the unintentional stone-covered facade. And then he responds with an infectious melodic laughter, smiling and grimacing and clapping his hands, and Minhyuk’s heart does this sappy thing where it flutters and speeds up and makes him smile until his cheeks hurt. As much as Changkyun looks devastatingly heart-throbbing with spontaneously dyed blonde hair, he is beyond adorable, inexplicably so. And Minhyuk is a sucker for cute things.

He doesn’t control the urges to reach out and embrace what and who he likes, never refuses himself a hug, acts according to the way gravity works within his body, and he must say – it’s pretty unstandard. He may be stable on the ground, but his hands gravitate towards the clothed waist, his lips are attracted to exposed areas of skin and his eyes drift away from the screen he really can’t focus on – he is desperately drawn to the little hunch at the back of Changkyun’s neck, rounded bone hiding below the short hair on his nape. 

They are huddled on a big-big wheelie chair in front of Changkyun’s set of computers, so large it easily accommodates Minhyuk by the backrest and the other boy between his thighs. After hours and hours of pretending to get to know each other again, after hours of walking and touristing around the city, after hours of eating and laughing over food, they couldn’t come up with anything better to do than settle in front of a massive computer screen and watch funny videos on YouTube. It was nearing the end of the day when they left the restaurant they had dinner in, and deciding that every single moment this entire week can be considered a date, they headed home, to Changkyun’s student flat. 

“Oh, my god, read this,” Changkyun breathed out and carelessly tapped Minhyuk on the shoulder, voice close to wheezing as laughter has already started gathering in his throat. Essentially, his boyfriend is switching between showing him memes and random crack-ish edits, and Minhyuk doesn’t mind, not at all. How can he when Changkyun throws his head back and guffaws, slapping his thighs and shaking, overly amused by a couple of probably fabricated texts on the screen. Minhyuk smiles, more from the other boy’s little hyena laugh than from the memes themselves, but he appreciates both anyways. 

Minhyuk’s hands find their way to Changkyun’s stomach, intertwining and resting on top of it. He fits his chin on the occasionally jerking shoulder and lets the overwhelming happiness take over. Changkyun, he is easy to love, as Minhyuk discovered. He didn’t really believe in the feeling of love blooming in a long-distance relationship, but he enjoyed being proved wrong. He isn’t sure when it started, when his heart started bouncing against his ribcage with every text notification and when he began experiencing impossible longing for someone he hadn’t even met. 

Maybe it was when he learned about Changkyun’s little quirks and perks that made him so real and ordinary and yet so unique and loveable. His boyfriend loves black clothes and trap music, gets spontaneous fake-deep tattoos and giggles at deep-fried memes, tears up at cute puppy videos and whines when someone taller than him (Minhyuk) keeps candy over his head. He bounces and stomps his feet, pouts and frowns, and when Minhyuk gives up and shoves a lollipop into his mouth, bumps into his shoulder and runs away, snickering like a mockingbird. 

Well, Minhyuk only happened to witness this today. 

He is sure the involuntary smiles grew on his face long before he saw Changkyun up close. He smiled when the other boy sent him cute emoticons and used cheeky pick-up lines, smiled when he took his time to type out something thoughtful, genuine, share something he was interested in (such as movies or philosophy books. Changkyun, unexpectedly, really likes melodramas). Minhyuk giggled at his phone when his boyfriend sent him selfies and stared at them for an inappropriately long while, dreaming of poking his little dimples and pecking his cheeks and brushing the stray hairs of his thick eyebrows back in order. 

Changkyun isn’t really made of controversies. By all means, all his introverted qualities and explosively chaotic thought processes fit way too well together, forming a compact-sized little spoon for Minhyuk to hold. Changkyun puts his right hand over his boyfriend’s, still using the other to scroll through pictures and search Let’s Plays and read subreddits, because he loves learning about how dumb people can be. He is a little bit of nerd, but Minhyuk doesn’t mind – having a gamer boyfriend is kind of really, really cute (and ideally compatible).

His hands are small, delicate, as if carved out of marble, and Minhyuk delusionally thinks that they fit incredibly well together. It’s okay if his mind is clouded – he sees the world the way a guy like him would see with a loving heart, and isn’t he simply in love with the ridiculously laughing creature between his thighs.

“Min, are you watching,” Changkyun throws his hand back to tap him on a shoulder again and snorts. Minhyuk is only tuned in with one ear, aware of what’s going on on the screen but mind focused on the soft stomach under his palms and plans for the whole week they’ll spend together. When the other boy leans his head a little further back, his carefully tracked thoughts dissipate into chaos. 

Faint trace of perfume still lingers on the skin of his neck, minty and spicy and woody, like all drugstore perfumes smell like. Changkyun starts unconsciously tapping on Minhyuk’s knuckles with his slightly grown nails, and Minhyuk wants to hold his fingers, draw them, feel them. His boyfriend starts slipping off the chair, but then moves back and presses himself closer to Minhyuk’s hips, fully leaning against his chest. Changkyun’s thighs are plush, comfortably spread out, and Minhyuk knows there is a tattoo hiding underneath the black fabric. There is a tattoo below the sweater paws, under the shirt on his back, on his chest, on his collar bone, there is even one on his hip. Minhyuk hasn’t seen them all yet, and the insistent desire to trace the ink with his fingertips grows stronger and thicker and braver with each second. 

There is a collection of small brown freckles at the back of Changkyun’s neck, and Minhyuk is too damn close to the honey-glazed tender skin. When he closes his eyes, it is to feel the velvet under his lips, gifting his boyfriend with only a soft, dry touch. He kisses the spot almost innocently, detaching with barely any noise. He covers another mole, lips growing warmer as the skin underneath starts to heat up with incredible speed. On the side of the boy’s neck, Minhyuk can feel the rapidly increasing pulse. 

It grows intensely quiet when Changkyun pauses the video. The smallest of the gentlest kisses leaves a burning sensation on his skin, sends little shockwaves down his entire body as the mushy picture of where one little peck can lead to paints itself in his head. Minhyuk’s touches are slow, chaste, and yet Changkyun closes his eyes and freezes, unable to move his body when all of his focus, all of his attention is gathered underneath the thin sweet skin of his neck. 

“Why did you pause?” Minhyuk’s voice comes out raspy, high. It was only a few words, but his lips turn damper, glossier. The next kiss is palpable and warm, and with each soft little sound, Changkyun loses more and more air from his lungs. He feels the trace of a dozen tiny kisses cool off on his skin, and the arms around his waist wrap tighter. “Why did you pause?”

Minhyuk has never been an ordinary human being. Changkyun, so seemingly incredibly composed and chic and independent, has never felt mellower under anyone’s touch, and god knows he turns into cotton candy whenever someone presses on all his sensitive spots. But with Minhyuk, his entire neck is a naked wire, tickling and tingling under every caress of his lips. Minhyuk, impossibly cute on pictures and madly attractive in person, makes Changkyun’s heart thrash in his chest, as dramatic as it sounds. 

Changkyun shifts when kisses get warmer, wetter, when he feels a silky tongue sliding between the dampen lips, when Minhyuk moves a little more to the front, travelling up and down the side of his neck. The skin there is so, so gentle, and when his boyfriend traps it with his teeth, Changkyun’s breath hitches. Minhyuk sucks on the small patch of skin with his mouth, biting and moving his lips and quickly flicking his tongue. 

Grimacing, he breathes out louder, sinking down with the realisation that he’ll have his boyfriend hickeys on his neck, and even the slightly aching sensations don’t stop him from gripping Minhyuk’s resting hands between his, desperately needing something to hold on to; something firm before he slips into the pool of pink and glittery and fluffy feelings. 

Minhyuk bites lower, closer to his collarbone, and Changkyun involuntarily hisses. “Softer?” The older quietly asks, immediately soothing the skin with his tongue and kissing, kissing slowly, gently. 

“It’s okay,” Changkyun manages to mutter and leans into him further, throwing his head back, opening everything he has for Minhyuk. 

And he works carefully around the masked zits under his jawline, breathes in the sugar-scented skin, clutches Changkyun’s fingers between his and doesn’t intend on letting go. The younger boy exhales louder, his hands start to tentatively squeeze Minhyuk’s over his stomach, timidly encouraging him to move. 

Changkyun, he is good at abstracting himself from the physical world, drowning in feelings, or music, or books, sinking to the bottom for hours. When he kisses, tongue and lips and teeth is all he strives for, when he cuddles, the other’s body warmth is all he perceives, when he fucks, he feels too much all over his compact-sized body. He drives too fast, burning all his engines, exploding, tumbling down the rocky cliffs, until all that’s left of him is a flaming chaos of wires.

And he will keep falling until the water extinguishes the fire and drags him to the dark, deep bottom of the ocean.

This is when his body falls apart.

Minhyuk’s wet lips are striking the flint in his system, releasing the flammable vapor like a lighter, and Changkyun is too hot, suffocating, unable to keep it all inside. A low breathy moan resounds through the room, escaping even if his mouth is securely shut. Minhyuk carefully frees his hands from under the other’s grip, letting the small fingers wrap around his wrist as he strokes down and catches the hem of his boyfriend’s sweater. 

Sucking another ruby mark on the thin neck, he slips under the fabric, tugging the sweater up, inch by inch revealing the soft caramel-colored stomach. His fingertips lightly hover over the skin, making Changkyun release a mute hitching giggle and flex the faint muscles. Teeth on his neck, tickles on his stomach, a hard-on pressing into his lower back, and it’s like he is shedding his skin layer by layer. 

When the entire right side of the other’s neck is blossoming and flushing, Minhyuk detaches himself, resting his chin on the comfortable broad shoulder. Changkyun, he is impossibly soft, small, fitting right in his embrace, and yet he is so firm, plush, sweet like a berry, and Minhyuk’s palms stroke down the tender stomach to the waistband of his pants, sliding around the confidently growing tent. 

Changkyun starts fidgeting, growing restless, breathes a little louder the more Minhyuk palms at his plump spread out thighs, wants more, needs more. It’s a mild blow on his head when he realises that what his boyfriend is insinuating leads to sex, when the image paints itself in bright colors and outlines the shapes in black ink, when everything adopts a title, and he is looking at big bold letters spelling every single one of his wishes and expectations. He doesn’t know what Minhyuk is like in bed. He is absolutely sure he is amazing.

The older kisses his nape and rests his forehead against the round bone for a few moments, inhaling, as if collecting himself. He kisses the shell of Changkyun’s ear and attempts to straighten to whisper it right for him. “Turn around.” He removes his hands from the other’s thighs and rests them on his own, waiting for his boyfriend to do as he told. 

Changkyun exhales shortly, as if disappointed at first, but even in the situations of nearly complete mental shutdown, he still keeps some of his wits. “Sit on your lap?” It comes out husky, too low. 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk breathes in the scent of his boyfriend’s skin one more time before letting go and leaning back on the chair. Changkyun acts fairly quickly, getting on his feet and turning around. He grabs the backrest and throws one leg over Minhyuk’s thighs, accommodating himself comfortably. He is well taller in this position. Getting this massive wheelie chair was his best waste of money. 

And he stares at Minhyuk the whole time, keeping the eye contact as he feels hands on his hips; stares as they move onto his waist, stares as his boyfriend licks over his lips and just admires him. There is a little curl of a smile in one corner of his mouth, and in his eyes – sparkles of mirth and fondness and something entirely naughty, something so crazily Minhyuk. His gaze travels to the blushing marks he left on the tender neck, and his languid smile grows wider, prouder. 

Bumping off the backrest and straightening, Minhyuk gifts his throat column another trail of innocent kisses, slow and damp, sweet and tasting. Changkyun’s hands on the other’s shoulders start crumpling his shirt, and his heart beats faster with every touch of the soft petal lips as they move up and up. Slow kisses along his jawline, windy kisses on his chin, chaste kisses on his cheeks, and they’re just a breath away from each other’s mouths. 

From their first kiss. 

Something in Changkyun’s chest detonates when Minhyuk’s lips cover his, gently-gently, purely, almost virtuously. His smells like cherry gum. And Changkyun wonders how his boyfriend kisses when he lets go, how harshly he touches and how frequently he moans, and he can’t help the cramping grip of his fingers. His hands move to Minhyuk’s neck, lining right under his jaw, and he brings his face closer. It’s almost shaking when blunt fingertips dig into his waist. 

And he opens his mouth, immediately closing around the heart-shaped lips, cherishing the touch, memorising the feel, sinking further and further down the ocean pit. He inhales through his nose, loudly, and kisses again, and again, and again, until the outline of his lips is wet and snakes slither inside his stomach. 

Minhyuk lets him savour the surface, suck a little bit in, smack and smooch, and he encourages Changkyun to carry on however he wants with firm hands crawling up and down his back. 

Changkyun, he isn’t rich on lips, but he compensates with a flexible tongue and eager bops of his head and fervent urgency. He sneaks his tongue between their teeth and plays around with Minhyuk’s own, kitten-licks over the tip, glides along the other’s movements, and kisses deeper, deeper. It’s teasing, arousing, noisy, and the wet slides over his tongue make him lose focus, concentrating all the blood and nerves in his restricted crotch. 

He is a playful kisser, he likes vulgar noises and throaty moans right into his mouth, but Minhyuk detaches their lips, leaving a miserable distance between them, and smiles for a short second. Fingers still digging into Changkyun’s back, he leaves a light peck on his lips, and another, and another, before covering his mouth again, softly, fondly. Minhyuk, he gives all his physical affection in hugs and marks he loves admiring later on, but it’s in leisure lingering kisses that he expresses all his sentiments, that he cherishes and treasures every moment spent with a boy his loves.

Luring Changkyun into another cotton-soft kiss, he takes his time pleasing the damp swelling lips, separating and uniting immediately after, creating a slow-paced dancing rhythm, indulging in mellow melodic smacks. His boyfriend grows restless, tense, and his hips sway forward just enough to brush against his hard-on, making his shudder. Nerves inflame all over his body, cramp his hands, arch his back, and Minhyuk swallows all of his reactions, proud of the way he makes the other boy feel. 

Which is why he connects their tongues again, swiftly licking over the smooth tip and sending lava down the other’s body, and Changkyun moans lowly into his mouth. Waves and waves of arousal continuously stream from his shoulders to his chest, to his stomach, to his organ, and there is nothing he wants more at the moment than to touch himself and please the strained naked nerves under his skin. 

Minhyuk knows the desperation from the way Changkyun lets dulcet moans escape his mouth, from the way his hips press further into his boyfriend’s, from the way he keens into the strong strokes over his back. The older knows and pampers the boy on his lap further, plays with his tongue just the way he likes it, receives and archives every sound with his lips. His hands slip under the sweatshirt, feeling the hot honeyed skin, and Changkyun shivers, so sensitive all over. He kisses and kisses, and when he gets enough, he slides back down to the candy cane neck, sucking on a spot right under the other’s jawline. 

Changkyun brings him closer, presses one palm to the back of the black-haired head and the other clutching around the shoulder, frowning and biting his lip at the stinging bites and wet kisses over the bruised skin. Minhyuk’s hands caress up his sides, raising the sweatshirt and exposing the slim and yet soft body of his boyfriend, his stomach, his chest. He is smooth and gentle and malleable, and Minhyuk wants to devour him like a candy. He hugs him under his arms, right around the chest, and his long thumbs reach for the brown pert nipples, lightly-lightly tapping the hard bud.

And this ephemeral touch makes Changkyun shiver. He is too, too sensitive for such dandelion sensations. His spine curls and he involuntarily flinches, but Minhyuk’s hands are strong, skillful, and he circles the nipples quickly, dragging moan after moan from the other’s mouth. He is flushed in his face and neck, and the marks on his caramel skin grow richer, painting in purple. 

Minhyuk tugs the piece of clothing up, intending to remove it completely, and the other raises his arms, letting him throw it over his head. His boyfriend’s gaze is adoring, exploring up and down his torso, and his black eyes glow with excitement and pride as they fall on the small but firm chest, trace the strokes of the tattoo, slide along the soft lines of his waist and disappear behind hooded lids when he looks down at the waistband of his pants. The tent is impossibly strained underneath the fabric.

But he doesn’t hurry doing anything about it just yet. He wants to keep the beautiful body of his boyfriend on his lap for as long as he can, learn all the sensitive spots, marks as much of the sugar-sweet skin as he can. He flicks the left nipple with his tongue, watches Changkyun grimace, feels his nails dig into his nape and back, and he does it again, repeatedly. The moans his boyfriend elicits are bordering on restrained groans. 

Minhyuk sucks the nipple in, hugs it with his lips, covers it in cool spit and burns Changkyun from the inside. He pinches the other bud with his fingers, massaging, playing, and the other’s stomach flexes in waves, and his chest rises up erratically, and his fingers threaten to tear Minhyuk’s skin. He is torn between leaning into the touch and moving away from it, satiate the smoldering nerves or keep his sanity. 

But Minhyuk is so, so good.

Good, sensual, understanding of his body like it’s his own. And Changkyun groan-whines, forcefully pressing the other’s head closer to his chest. He is feeding him the pleasure like it’s spoons of cereal, but he isn’t spoiling his boyfriend and neglecting himself. Minhyuk, he adores touching almost more than being touched, loves admiring and seeing the things he does to others, and he doesn’t resist the urge to slide down the pliable back to the clothed butt cheeks.

And he moans, out right moans around the hard nipple in his mouth, at the feel of the small yet incredibly firm halves curving right into his palm. He sinks his teeth into the honeyed skin of Changkyun’s chest, and his hands dig into the clothed flesh, feeling how squeezable it is, how satisfyingly round, how magnificently in shape in any position. Minhyuk’s breathing speeds up, his mouth moves messily over the chest bones, and his hands creep under the waistband. The flesh under his palm is warm, muscly, imperfect and perfect in how real it feels. He knows Changkyun doesn’t work out as regularly as he could, knows the treasure in his hands is mostly natural, stored, knows it’s quite small and fits right into his palm, and he believes that being born with such a sweet cupcake bum is a talent in itself.

He pushes his boyfriend closer to himself, abruptly connecting them at the hip, and the rough sensation on his crotch makes him see stars. He’s neglected them both for too long.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk breathes out, gripping Changkyun’s butt and bringing him closer again. The other looks for friction, shuts his eyes, resists the almost pained whine in his throat, and the black-haired loses most of his composure from the simplest grind over his desperately hard erection. “Get on the bed,” comes out breathy, strained, and Minhyuk rests his forehead against Changkyun’s chest, calming down and getting his hands out of the other’s pants. “Get on the bed.”

He arms almost go limp from how much he wants to touch, to taste, to see, and, for the first time in so long, to be touched. The younger barely scrambles off his lap, legs slightly numb from being in the same position for quite a while, and sits on the edge of the bed that’s right by his working table. Hands straightened behind him, he exposes his neck and his chest, sucks in his stomach, all open for his boyfriend to savor. His gaze is black, glistening, and he is almost panting, he is almost drowned, he is almost on the bottom of the ocean. Minhyuk doesn’t let himself admire the beautiful bruised neck, splashes of hickeys spreading from his collarbone to his jawline on both sides, and instead gets up.

Changkyun moves immediately, crawls further towards the headrest, lies on the pillow and drags Minhyuk over himself, accommodating him on his hips. And they kiss, unsynchronized, open mouths and tongues and vulgar smacks, and Changkyun grasps the hem of the other’s shirt and drags it along his body, wanting it gone. The older rises and pulls the piece of clothing over his head, and the blonde licks and bites his bottom lip, growing ecstatic at the view. They sent each other nudes before, but no high quality pictures can ever come close to what his boyfriend’s body feels like under his palms. 

Minhyuk, he is narrow and lithe, but he is so, so fit in all the right places, naturally toned, aesthetically pleasing. Changkyun’s hands travel up and down his waist, squishing the flat hips and the moving to the compact butt, giving it a squeeze. The other leans down again, kisses the moistened lips quickly and descends further down the body underneath, biting and sucking messily. He follows the lines of the tattoo on his chest with his tongue, plays with the nipples again, and every single time he grinds down, brushing their crotches against each other, Changkyun groans, writhes under the touch, tugs at the black locks. When Minhyuk kisses his stomach and pulls at the waistband of his pants, it hits him that he is about to receive a blowjob from his boyfriend. 

Warm tongue around his navel makes him ticklish, he shudders, and his stomach tenses. The trail of wet kisses cools off on his honeyed skin when Minhyuk settles between his legs, face right above the painfully strained tent. It takes Changkyun all the willpower not to buckle his hips forward and instead let himself drown, wait for the bottom of the ocean to come when it’s time. He doesn’t know how long that might take.

The other leaves a light touch of his lips over the fabric, and all Changkyun can do is hiss and throw his head back, yearning for the pleasure and something a little more wicked, something curious. Knowledge of how well his boyfriend can suck, how quickly he can bring him to release, how his cock looks in the hold of Changkyun’s own hands. There have been artistic nudes sent, but they both promised to keep the dick pics to themselves, anticipating the reality first. 

Minhyuk pulls the pants down, relatively easily with how wide and loose they are, but has to put extra effort to not brush the hard-on too harshly – he still needs his baby sane. He slides the fabric down his boyfriend’s legs, watches the caramel skin uncover inch by inch, spots a tattoo at the back of a round calf and tugs the piece of clothing off the socked feet. When Changkyun spreads his legs and opens up for the other in just his black boxers and Iron Man socks, Minhyuk breathes in abruptly, hungry and thirsty and in love with the aesthetic the smaller boy provides him with. He wants to kiss his marshmallow-soft thighs and leave red blooming roses everywhere on his honeyed skin, but Changkyun is having a hard time, and he reminds himself of the next six days they’ll spend together. 

Kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs, Minhyuk plants a couple more soft kisses on the stomach, looking up and staring right into Changkyun’s hooded eyes. He isn’t noisy, isn’t feral, but he isn’t polite or calm either, his chest rising heavily with each breath and jaw clenched and eyes black and glinting and sharp. Minhyuk suppresses a little tug at the corner of his mouth and hides it in the faint trail below the other’s navel, kissing again and finally reaching the waistband of the dangerously stretched boxers. He pulls it up first and then down towards himself, and the pink cock falls on the tensed stomach. Changkyun exhales with relief and a little more voice than before. There is a thin string of precum connecting the fabric and the swollen head that breaks when Minhyuk removes the underwear off the other’s hips.

Changkyun bends his legs and raises them in the air, and Minhyuk nearly moans at how exposed he is, how free he is about it, how he encourages the older to get on with it faster. Minhyuk does and moves to the side so Changkyun can bring his knees to his chest and lets his boyfriend take the useless boxers off, slide them up his legs and throw them away. The black-haired only glances at the naked buttocks and instead rids the other of his socks too. Then Changkyun plops his legs back on the bed and spreads them even further, all sweet and mellow for Minhyuk, all patient and yet desperate for pleasure only his boyfriend his provide, all open, beautiful, naked. Minhyuk takes him in like he is a treat behind a shop window and leans over the other’s cock, elbows on the bed and hands gripping the supple thighs. 

He kisses along the shaft first, feeling the bloated vein and how hot the tender skin is, and Changkyun shifts around, too close to fusing the sooner he feels Minhyuk breath over the tip. And Minhyuk takes his time, takes the organ in one hand and pumps it slowly, barely satisfying the naked nerves and torturing both of them equally. Changkyun is restless, capricious, he breathes out a moan when Minhyuk descends to his balls with wet kisses, plays around there with closed eyes and content face, all while keeping the cock standing.

Changkyun’s eyes roll and a low moan finds its way out of his throat when Minhyuk kisses the leaking tip, swirls his tongue around it, licks under the head and over it again, playing, teasing, being annoying and throwing away all his resolutions to keep his boyfriend sane. Pleasure shoots through the younger’s body, slithering in his stomach and hitting him in his limbs. 

Minhyuk looks, black eyes sharp and observing and tracking every twitch of Changkyun’s body. His face is a little more sunken as his lips are plucked and stretched over the tip, but there is simple satisfaction painted over his features, because he loves it – giving and receiving a writhing body underneath. And Changkyun, he takes it all, thinks about the warm tongue and warm hands and his boyfriend’s beyond beautiful face between his thighs. 

A moan that’s stuck in his throat is strained when Minhyuk takes more of him into his mouth, engulfs him, covering him in wet warmth. His free hand grips under his balls, and he sucks, moves up and down the length, slow and relaxed and almost illusionary. Changkyun digs his fingers into the black locks, messing the strands, and the other bops his head more eagerly. It’s hot, it’s impossibly hot, and it threatens to shoot out of his body, but Minhyuk slides off and swallows, looks at the glistening pink cock with quick contemplative eyes and pushes himself down on it again, fully, freely, deepthroating. 

Minhyuk breathes out with funny noises but continues sucking, speeds up in tune to Changkyun’s erratic moaning, seemingly easily reaches the pubic hair with his nose and drags himself back to the tip, playing around with it. Maybe it’s love speaking, maybe it’s the hygiene and healthy stomach, maybe it’s the aftertaste of cherry gum on his tongue, but to Minhyuk, his boyfriend is delicious, obnoxiously so. Having his sweet lovely Changkyun’s dick in his mouth is unambiguously rewarding, and there are needles poking at his thighs as he feels stiff, tense, tingly between his legs. 

He lets the cock fall out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip before breaking, and rises on his knees. “Wanna take my pants off,” he quickly informs, and Changkyun rubs his butt on the sheets, twitching and flinching with displeasure of being separated from what he can call heaven. It’s a blasphemy, really, but it’s worth it. 

The seconds of waiting are worth seeing Minhyuk undo his jeans and pull them down his legs, awkwardly getting out of them by standing on all fours and lifting his knees in order. The way his cock strains and stains the red boxers makes Changkyun bite on his bottom lip and fixate on the other’s jazzy fingers creeping under the waistband and touching himself, hiding it all under the fabric. Changkyun’s tough black eyes are enough of an indication for Minhyuk to drop it all and free them both. He scrambles out of underwear and stands in front of the lying boy in all his glory and beauty, hard cock heavy between his lean thighs. 

Minhyuk sits back on his heels between Changkyun’s legs again and leans forward, mouthing on the weighty balls. His hands sneak under the other’s butt and cup the supple cheeks, kneading, squeezing, enjoying his time. When he licks along the pulsating length to the purple tip, Changkyun whines and hisses and puts his hand on Minhyuk’s head, stopping him. 

“Wait,” the younger mutters, shuddering. He wants to keep it together for his boyfriend, wants to resist the pleasure for just a few more moments, which is tough but all for a good cause. The other looks up. “Let me blow you,” he breathes out lowly.

Minhyuk has a small smile hiding in the corners of his lips, and his face as if lights up. He rises up again and moves to the side, plopping on the small double bed right next to Changkyun. The latter inhales and exhales loudly, trying to calm down, and Minhyuk smiles adoringly at his glistening forehead and pink parted lips and half-closed eyes. Changkyun’s fingers lightly scratch his chest, and he breathes in lungful of air. It takes him another second to open his eyes and sit up, getting on his knees. Minhyuk shifts to the middle of the bed and spreads his legs, grips his thighs and bites on his bottom lip in anticipation. It’s quite comforting having the other right above him. 

Changkyun isn’t the one for long foreplays and unspoken confessions falling off his lips into the soft skin, but maybe it’s love speaking for him as well, and he hooks Minhyuk’s right leg under the knee and brings it closer to the stomach. His free hand grabs his boyfriend’s cock and strokes it shortly, distracting Minhyuk while he kisses around the tattoo on the bony knee and caresses the impossibly smooth thigh.

Moans escaping the pretty petal lips are high and brief, throaty, and Changkyun wants to hear more, determined to make it music and write it in tunes for his next track. There is something indescribably exciting about hearing his boyfriend’s voice break and crack in pleasure for the first time. So he gets on one elbow, bringing the organ to his mouth with the free hand, and immediately captures the dripping tip with his lips, licking off the salty residue and swallowing around the head before taking more. Maybe it is indeed love that makes him enjoy the feel of it all ten thousand times more, maybe it’s Minhyuk’s encouraging raspy hums that make him go up and down smoothly and slowly, maybe it’s the pretty long outline and sparkling-clean waxed body that makes him moan around the cock in his mouth. He can only imagine how porn-worthy they look from the side.

And Changkyun, he sucks so well. He is willing, eager, and with every trip down the length he takes more into his mouth. Drool escapes through the corners of his lips and slides down the girth, and he tries swallowing around the organ, moaning again when it’s too tight in his throat and he can barely breath. Minhyuk is ecstatic, overdriven, but the soft noises his boyfriend makes with the cock in his mouth makes him beyond endeared, so inappropriately endeared in such vulgar circumstances. He places his palm on the hollowed cheek and caresses the honey skin with his thumb, humming and gasping to let the other know he takes him so well, so damn well.

The continuous work over his entire length throws Minhyuk overboard. He doesn’t the resist the itch in his fingers to tug at Changkyun’s strands, buckles his hips forward and moans, high, hoarse, almost on the edge. 

“So close, Kyun,” he croaks out, shutting his eyes. The immediate cold emptiness around his cock is expected, and he breathes out heavily when he hears Changkyun shifting above him. They’re both close, too close for their own good, and it wouldn’t take much for them to reach the prolonged release at the same time. 

Changkyun moves to the side, and when Minhyuk lets his legs fall flat on the bed, straddles his thighs and connects their organs together, making them both groan-whine. Changkyun grinds, surrounds their cocks in the hold of his hands and strokes, shortly and carefully. It’s not the best without lube but they’re too on the edge, leaked precum enough to make it slide. Minhyuk’s hands find their way back to the curved ass, squeezing it and moaning at the sensation of squishy flesh under his fingertips. 

The strokes over their cocks get faster, Changkyun grimaces and feels it coming with his whole body. It’s like pleasure gathers in all his tips with the force of some magnetic field, intensifying it, popping and bursting all his nerves from the inside. He is panting, releasing small high-pitched whines, spasming, and when the wires under his bare skin explode, he rises on his knees and jerks forward, cumming over Minhyuk’s stomach and chest. It shoots and drips, and his mouth is open with a heavy exhale stuck in his throat. 

It’s burning hot where Changkyun’s release stained his skin, and Minhyuk throws his head back and blindly covers the other’s hand with his, working it over his tip. Changkyun is shaky and limp, but he continues stroking, still breathing hard, until the black-haired is twitching with a whine hidden behind his gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes. His back curls, and he, too, cums with a strained mewl. It dribbles down his dick and their fingers, and Changkyun lets go and plops on his heels, relaxing. Minhyuk moves to the side so the other can fall next to him, and it’s only their breathing that fills the small room for another moment.

This is when Changkyun feels the impact of hitting the bottom of the ocean after drowning for so, so long. It always washes over him, the orgasm, and when he is lying down, limp and still tingling in the area of his groin, he can give in to it. His fingers mindlessly caress over his chest, and he closes his eyes, chews on the fact that he got close with his boyfriend just ten hours after meeting him for the first time. He knows that from now on, he won’t ever stop thinking about having sex with him every hour of the day. He is just too good like that.

Minhyuk is the first one to reach for a kiss, and Changkyun whines at the bitter taste in their mouths. The black-haired takes the weak wrist into his hold and brings the small hand to his lips, looking his boyfriend right in the eyes. He licks the drops of cum off Changkyun’s knuckles, and the other almost gags in disgust, grimacing. When Minhyuk is done, the hand just falls between them with a deaf thud, lifeless. 

The older smiles. “Are you the type of person to lie down for long after orgasm?”

Changkyun closes his eyes and nods, lips unconsciously forming a pout. Minhyuk bites into his shoulder, and the boy yelps like a terrified dog.

“Shower?” Minhyuk asks and smiles wider, sparkles of something sneaky flickering in his irises. 

“Too lazy.” Changkyun frowns and closes his eyes again, too unwilling to move.

“I need the most cleaning, at least bring me a towel.” The older pinches the area of his boyfriend’s neck where bright purple bruises are most seen and makes the latter cry out again. He sulks and flails his limbs like a capricious baby.

But a soft kiss on his cheek makes him accept his destiny and sit up. He climbs out of bed, gets on his feet and stretches. He finds something on the table and puts it on the edge, arm’s reach from where the other is laying. “Tissues.” And then turns around, ready to go to the bathroom.

Minhyuk’s eyebrow lifts up at the bold actions and tiny pink lines on the cherry-like bum where he kneaded on so well. “You walk around just like that?” He asks, obviously pointing at the other’s apparent nudity. 

Changkyun turns around and scratches his chest, doesn’t really get the whole deal about it. “Yeah,” he replies and pretends to ignore the way his boyfriend’s gaze checks him out from neck to legs. He turns around and heads to the small bathroom located right in his dorm room.

Minhyuk cleans himself with kindly provided tissues. Changkyun comes back from the toilet with a damp towel, hand rubbing his neck. “What am I supposed to do with all these now?” He asks, but the complaint is clear in his voice like California sky in the daylight. Minhyuk smiles proudly at the numerous collections of hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck and chest.

“Don’t you have makeup and stuff?”

“I do, but it’s still gonna be visible.” He drops the towel on the other’s stomach and stands by the table, takes his opened bottle of Coke and gulps down the liquid like he’s been thirsty for days. Minhyuk makes a face at him.

“I have a good foundation with me, I’ll help you.” He throws the towel on the table and moves closer to the wall, leaving enough space for Changkyun to climb into the bed with him and cuddle, which is exactly what the other boy does.

Except he grabs the crumpled bed covers they accidentally kicked to the end of the bed, pulls it over his shoulder and turns his back towards Minhyuk, leaving his boyfriend alone and confused and unhugged. 

“Thought we were gonna cuddle?” He says but gets under the covers anyways, hands finding the dip of Changkyun’s waist and resting there. 

“Yeah, but I’m a small spoon.” The other wiggles his shoulder and invites Minhyuk to embrace him from behind. The black-haired laughs, amused by his boyfriend’s simplicity. 

“Let’s spoon properly,” Minhyuk taps the other boy on the back, and Changkyun breathes out an exasperated groan, turning around anyways. The older smiles, moves further down the pillow and attaches his cheek to the warm chest, squishing his face, “so i can do this.” As soon as one of his big hands grasps the plump butt cheek, Changkyun huffs. He wants to seem incredulous but deep down knows this was expected. He sneaks his arms around the black-haired head and presses his boyfriend closer.

It’s quiet for long five seconds. 

“Let’s spoon for a bit and then brush our teeth and stuff,” Minhyuk mutters into the honey-glazed chest and closes his eyes, half-consciously massaging the precious butt cheek under his palm.

Changkyun lightly groans again. “Lazy,” he replies and hisses when a knee threateningly prods right between his legs, brushing dangerously close to his balls.

“Just a bit, yeah,” Minhyuk murmurs happily and gets comfortable. Changkyun has nothing else to do but to enjoy the hot skin pressed against his, a tuft of tangled black hair under his chin and smooth legs intertwining with his own.

They have six more days ahead, and all both of them want to spend that time doing is cuddle, kiss, fuck and listen to each other’s voice in whatever circumstances they find themselves in. 

Minhyuk thinks he got incredibly lucky with the boy he met online.

**Author's Note:**

> their stamina..... i Respect them. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are as always appreciated uwu
> 
> hmu on twt @chaeleggiewon


End file.
